BMF McDonald's A place to cure Boredom
by Falco276
Summary: "Sir, you need a car to use the drive thru." Reiji, Rago and Jinga decide to head to McDonalds to kill some time and end up ticking the employees off. A re-write of Crimson Oblivion's MD a place to cure Boredom in MFB version. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D


**This story is not written by me. Actually It's by Crimson Oblivion. I'm just trying to make a Metal Fight Beyblade version of it. (Please refer to the replacement cast.) Enjoy. :)**

**(Important Note from author: Sorry guys about mentioning Rago from last chapter because in my point of view, there is supposed to be 2 Rago's. The Rago who owns Nemesis and Rago Kishatu, the 2nd****brother of Ryuga, yes, apart from Ryuto. He's not a blader and dosen't own a dragon beyblade. He's just a brother and somewhat much shorter than Ryuto and Ryuga but hey! He sounds cool! So….. that's what I wanted to tell you. ^_^) Enjoy! :D**

_**Disclaimer; I own... Nothing!**_

_**Icy Metal and Frost Blue Roses… I can't thank you enough for giving me so many crazy ideas. It would take an entire story just to thank you. I hope you all enjoy!**_

The sun was shining bright in Twilight Town, making everything hot and sticky.

Even the Organization members couldn't handle the heat so Ryuga allowed his comrades to wear casual outfits.

It was currently break time and Reiji, Rago and their friend Jinga were getting pretty bored and a bit hungry. Fighting Heartless sure builds up an appetite.

So the three were driving through the busy streets of Twilight Town on their way to a fast food restaurant in the Flurry of Dancing Snake's green, beefy, two door Mustang.

"Let's go to Wendy's" Rago suggested while he crossed his arms in the passenger seat, "I like their fries."

"No, Burger King has awesome action figures that I want to get in my Big Kids Meal." Jinga remarked as he pressed buttons on his PSP really fast like the gamer he is while sitting on the left seat in the back.

Reiji sighed as he turned the radio down, "We are going to McDonald's, and that's final." He demanded as he took a left down an old paved road while going over a bump.

"But Reiji-" The spiky red haired Jinga started to complain.

"No buts, besides I bet they have cool toys there."

Jinga sighed and sunk lower in his seat in disappointment. The song 'Anyway You

Want It' by Journey started to play and Reiji cranked up the dial and began to sing along.

"Man, I hate this old stuff." Jinga stated as he threw his gaming device on the seat next to him in frustration.

"Are we there yet?" Rago inquired suddenly as he watched a small dog use the fire hydrant as its bathroom in fascination out the window.

"No." Reiji replied as he stepped on the brakes at a four way intersection where many cars lined up in two lanes.

"How about now?"" The Melodious Nocturne asked while sliding his finger around on the glass window.

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"…."

"Are we there now?"

Reiji's grip on the steering wheel tightened, "WE GET THERE WHEN WE GET

THERE!" He shouted loudly. Many people in the lane beside him stared at the furious Reiji, also noticing his freaky red hair with yellow highlights at the tips.

Rago sat up straighter in his seat and scooted as close to the window as possible.

When the light went green, Reiji took a left down a narrow road where many cars parked on the side of the streets and buildings over towered the road.

"I hate Main Street." Reiji complained as he began to tailgate a black SUV in front of him, "Come on Grandpa, drive faster, this isn't the1700's!"

"Hey Reiji?" Rago inquired nervously.

"What?" The pyro asked furiously. Through gritted teeth.

"Isn't that slow, grandpa guy Ryugi?"

Reiji's mouth hung open as he stared at the license plate; it was Ryuga for sure because only he would have a large vehicle with the plate that read 'HRTSRPWR' meaning 'Hearts are power.'

"Oh my chap stick Rago you're right." Reiji then began to tap on the brake pedal so he could get further away from his Superior. Hopefully he didn't notice it was them.

"Duh, everyone knows that's him. I mean look at all those pink heart bumper

stickers. You could tell that's him from a mile away." Jinga remarked as he picked

up his PSP again.

"And we're here." Reiji stated as he then slowed down his speed and turned into

the McDonalds parking lot.

The Melodious Nocturne sunk in his seat and sighed, "Finally, I thought this ride would never end."

"Rago?" Reiji inquired.

"Yeah?"

"We've only been driving for five minutes." The red headed man replied in annoyance.

"Oh."

The pyro found a parking space away from all the other cars and took the key out of the ignition.

Jinga stretched in his seat and unbuckled himself, "I was just about to defeat the

final boss!" He complained as he opened his door and got out rather slowly.

The other two exited the car, "Hey." Reiji started, "Let's go through the drive

thru." He suggested with a smirk as he closed his door.

"But Reiji, we just got out of the car!" Rago complained as if it was the worst thing in the world.

"Follow me." He commanded as he then began walking towards the drive thru line. He stood behind a Toyota Rav4, which a woman with long orange straight hair was driving.

"Reiji, we can't do this. We'll get in trouble!" Jinga said rather nervously as he stood behind Reiji and glanced around at his surroundings. After noticing there weren't any police cars around he sighed in relief.

Rago stood beside Reiji acting as if he were in the passenger seat, "This seems

fun." He commented while placing his hands behind his head in a relaxed fashion.

"Watch this." Reiji whispered to his friends. He summoned only one snakey chakram and held it in both hands in front of him, using it as a steering wheel. "Hey pretty lady!"

He called out, staring at the back of the woman's head in front of him.

"Um Reiji-"

"Not now Rago. " He whispered through gritted teeth, "Hey baby, are you a fart? Because you blow me away!"

The woman turned around in her seat and Reiji's mouth dropped.

"WALES!?" The read haired man shrieked in horror.

"Oh hello Reiji, did you say something?" The man Wales asked as he tilted his white framed sunglasses down to the bridge of his nose.

"See Reiji? That's what I was tryna tell ya." Rago established with a sigh. Nobody ever listens to him.

Wales turned his head to his left and began to place his order, "Yes hello I'll have a Premium Caesar Salad with Grilled Chicken. Oh and make that with a diet coke… Yes that's all."

After Wales placed his order he drove up to the next window.

"That's our cue." Reiji whispered to his friends and then walked up to the speaker while his buddies followed.

"Sir, you need a car to use the drive thru." A young man in red attire with

matching hat stated in an adenoidal voice before a sigh of annoyance.

"Are you blind or something? I AM in my car." Reiji replied impolitely while pointing his thumb at himself.

The young man sighed, "Sir, I'm not fooling around. You need a car to go through a drive thru. If you don't have one, go inside."

Reiji cocked his head to the right and looked deep in thought, "Well, since I'm already here. Are you gonna let me order or what?" He asked while gesturing his hand towards the man who was younger than himself.

"Sir I-"

Reiji cut the man off by pretending to turn around in his seat and using his seat to rest his arm on and asked his friends, "What do you guys want? I'm paying here."

Jinga shrugged and look away uncomfortably. He wanted to go to Burger King in the first place.

"I'll have a Happy Meal!" Rago blurted out happily while raising a finger in the air.

"There, two happy meals and I'll have a what with cheese, please."

The man looked perplexed, "A what?" He asked.

People behind them in line began tooting their horns impatiently.

"Yeah, a what with cheese, lots of cheese. Got it memorized?"

The man sighed and drummed his fingers on the frame of the window impatiently, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Reiji sighed and slapped his forehead, "What part of cheese don't you understand?!"

The man groaned, "I can't place your order. You need a car."

"Alright, hold on just one second!" Reiji grabbed both his friends' wrists after his

chakram disappeared of course and ran back to his parked Mustang.

"Hurry guys! Get in!" Reiji demanded quickly as he climbed into his car along with Rago and Jinga and zoomed towards the drive thru. He had to wait in line this time.

After scanning through many stations and playing rock, paper, scissors, shoot, it was their turn finally.

"Now THAT is a car, so place your order PROPERLY." The man stated in displeasure while crossing his arms.

"No I'm not ordering, I just wanted you to see my snazzy car. I named her Joanna. Were actually going to order inside." Reiji remarked with a smirk as he ran his fingers through his hair.

The guy looked like he could either faint from frustration or kill anyone in his way.

After smiling with satisfaction, the pyro swerved out of line and parked his car in

the same spot as before.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" The man yelled, his voice echoed through the parking lot, making many seagulls that were around fly away.

The three were now inside, ordering their meals at the counter. A woman in a red outfit like the young man's, was placing their order.

"How may I help you?" She asked kindly.

"I'd like to have two Happy Meals, a what with cheese and packy tacky sauce on

the side, please."

The woman raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What are you saying? I've never even heard about packy tacky sauce!"

"Oh, you don't have packy tacky? I'll have mustard then."

The woman groaned in frustration. "What do you mean by a what with cheese?"

She asked with a sigh while rubbing her temples.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Yes." She replied under her breath.

Reiji smirked, he was enjoying every bit of this, "A space w-h-a-t space w-i-t-h

space c-h-e-e-s-e, got it memorized?" He pointed his index finger to his head while asking his famous question.

"Could I interest you in a Big Mac instead?" She suggested while propping her elbows on the counter. This could take a while.

"Do you want me to get fat, woman? Anyway the real reason we came in here is to ask if you have Burger King's phone number." The red haired man established while crossing his arms and brushing invisible dirt off his white t-shirt.

She looked slightly offended, "Uh what? Look, are you gonna order or not?" She asked exasperated, changing the subject.

"No, sorry we don't eat nuclear waste mixed with gasoline and smothered in baby barf that smells like Kumasuke's farts." He replied rudely.

And with that he turned on his heel and left through the door along with his buddies.

"What was the point in coming here?" Jinga asked, "I thought we were going to eat."

"Nu uh nope, I come here monthly just to tick em' off ya know?" He replied while giving a slight smirk.

Suddenly a black SUV came zooming into the parking lot; the man driving looked

kind of familiar. Reiji squinted his snake-like eyes and saw the face of the

outraged man inside. White hair, yellow eyes…

"It's Ryuga!" Reiji exclaimed while pointing to the fast moving vehicle which then crashed into the building.

Both of his friends quickly spun around and saw the damage the car had done to the small fast food restaurant. A white head of hair popped out of the sun roof, "I WILL DOMINATE ALL RESTAURANTS!" The fierce toned voice hollered while raising his hands in the air and laughing evilly.

"Let's get the heck outta here!" Rago proclaimed while diving inside Reiji's car quickly.

Without letting another second go by, Reiji and Jinga piled into the car.

"I hope he doesn't see us!" The spiky red haired teen said worriedly as he began to look out the window, watching Ryuga laugh at his domination process.

The pyro stuck the key in the ignition and was out of the parking lot within seconds.

"I WILL RULE ALL, THE MALLS, THE RESTAURANTS, EVERYTHING!"

His voice could be heard for miles.

**End; thank you all for reading and don't forget to review!**


End file.
